Llega la primavera
by Hadassa Lyricist
Summary: El tiempo pasa, el mundo cambia, al igual que las estaciones, al igual que las personas, Colin ríe, Mary llora, y Dickon está para ambos, asi querían que se quedara para siempre… Juguemos prima, juguemos, hazme compañía, cuentame historias, no me abandones. Mary nunca estarás sola mientras respire, porque tú eres dueña de mi ser y viviré solo para tu felicidad.


-Señorita Mary Lenox, es usted la dama más hermosa y refinada que he tenido el placer de conocer, su pálida piel de alabastro, su cabello fino y suave como la seda, y su elegante porte la hacen la mujer de mis sueños, es por ello que hoy le pido que me permita cortejarle como el caballero que soy.

Theodor Wistern era el hijo mayor de dieciocho años de una acaudalada familia establecida en Londres, Mary se había visto obligada a socializar con él, en una de aquellas escasas ocasiones donde se resignaba a acompañar a la familia Craven a una de esas fastidiosas fiestas de ciudad, donde ella debía poner en práctica su arduo entrenamiento como dama de sociedad, la señora Mellox, quien aunque se había vuelto menos testaruda y estricta que antes, tenía una concepción extremadamente exigente de lo que una señorita de su clase debía ser, y se lo había tomado muy en serio cuando Mary se volvió oficialmente un miembro de la familia Craven, Mary la odiaba por ello, no podía evitarlo, las clases de danza que e cansaban los pies, y las clases terriblemente aburridas que aletargaban su cerebro como etiqueta, historia, geografía o Francés eran una pesadilla, _"¿Para que aprender una lengua que probablemente nunca usare en mi vida?" "Ya vera que le resultara útil señorita" "No creo que algún día vaya a visitar Francia",_ ninguna replica dio resultado con ella. Sin embargo Mery había aprendido que aquel infierno después de todo si había servido para mucho, usando una máscara de decencia y educación, desesperadamente intentado dar una imagen semejante a la belleza que alguna vez fue su madre, y aplicando sus lecciones gravadas a fuego en su cabeza logro sobrevivir y no avergonzar a su familia, defendiéndose de los comentarios ofensivos y las criticas sin sentido de aquellos de posición más elevada que la suya. Pero ahora se encontraba en un problema más grande y poco esperado, nunca había sido cortejada en sus cortos dieciséis años de vida, y en realidad no lo esperaba ni lo deseaba, tenía suficiente con los hombres que tenía en casa, Theodor era algo apuesto, de risos rubios, piel blanca y un gracioso pero demasiado estético lunar en la mejilla derecha, a Mery no le desagradaba, sin embargo apenas y era capaz de verlo como un posible amigo, nunca podría aceptarlo como pretendiente, le rechazo usando todo el vocabulario que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, usando palabras tan complicadas que ni ella misma conocía su significado, y de alguna forma logro alejarlo.

Aliviada había vuelto a su hogar, con el aire fresco y los animales que nunca se vería andar libres por la ciudad, añorando sentir la tierra humedad de su jardín y por su puesto a su querido amigo Dickon.

Ahora Colin se retorcía en el suelo mientras sujetaba su estómago riendo sin parar, Dickon hacia ruidos raros mientras aplastaba ambas manos contra su boca, conteniendo la inminente risa, Mary se dio cuenta que contarles a sus dos mejores amigos, sobre su anterior idilio amoroso había sido un gran error.

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Dama! ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué nuestra Mary es una dama?

-Puff, Ya sabes Colin con esa piel de alabastro y cabellos de seda ¿quién se le resistiría?

Mary se limitó a observarlos mientras intentaban recobrar el aliento, tal vez en si el momento no era adecuado para decirles, después de todo, con el vestido repleto de barro, el cabello alborotado y las medias descosidas lo menos que parecía era una dama.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que me vengo enterando ahora? Se supone que estábamos los dos juntos en esa fiesta.

Mary fulminó a Colin con la mirada.

-De que hablas casanova, me abandonaste al pasar la primera rubia joven que pasó frente a tus ojos, no me hubiera sentido tan incómoda si te hubieras quedado conmigo.

-Bueno…lo siento.

-Y ¿Ahora nuestro mimado Colin es un mujeriego? ¿Y tú eres una bella dama? ¿Qué le está pasando a este mundo?

-Pero tú eres ahora un doctor, señor campesino.

Respondieron los dos mencionados al unísono. Dickon fingió sentirse ofendido.

\- Todavía no lo soy, ni siquiera me han aceptado todavía en la universidad.

-Pero lo lograras, siempre logras lo que te propones.

Dijo Mary tranquilamente, mientras volvía a su tarea de arrancar las malas yerbas del jardín.

-Así es como eres, además no soy un mujeriego, solo me gusta socializar.

Dijo Collin mientras tomaba un puñado de tierra y se lo lanzaba a Dickon directo en la cara. En consecuencia Mary comenzó a reír.

-¡Ya verás!

Tierra, fango y lodo fueron lanzados por los aires, pronto los tres amigos quedaron empapados y sucios, riendo a pesar de lo que podría meterse en su boca, no pararon hasta quedar exhaustos.

-Te has vuelto viejo Dickon, he durado más que tú.

-Has tenido suerte esta vez Craven, no la desperdicies.

-¡Silencio!

Mary elevo la voz al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban suaves y dulces silbidos por todo el jardín.

-Los ruiseñores cantan.

La mencionada "dama" se recostó en el pasto, inhalo hondo el fresco aroma de la mañana, cerró los ojos, su largo y brillante cabello rubio se esparcio por el suelo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno rosa pálido, y una sonrisa angelical se dibujó en su rostro, disfrutando del agradable canto de las aves, el pasto seco, quemado por el frio del otoño parecia revivir ante su presencia, ella nunca noto como los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban la miraban absortos, con sentimientos parecidos, y con un mismo pensamiento "Tal vez no sea una verdadera dama, pero es la mujer más bella que haya visto"


End file.
